


Вздох по-лимски

by Mariata



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик является АУ-шным вбоквеллом от основной истории "Новый год" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931/chapters/6840404)<br/>Действие хронологически совпадает с 12 главой.<br/>!Это альтернативный сюжет, который не имеет отношения к основному тексту, т.е. Кили не изменял Фили с Чарли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вздох по-лимски

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Новый год](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151931) by [Mariata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariata/pseuds/Mariata). 



> Вздох по-лимски (Suspiro a la limeña) – традиционный перуанский десерт, авторство которого приписывается жене поэта Хосе Галвеса Барренечеа. Имя десерту дал сам поэт, мотивируя тем, что он сладок «как женский вздох». Традиционный вздох по-лимски состоит из густой пасты (бланманже), похожей на сгущённое молоко или карамель и безе.

Когда дверь за Чарли захлопнулась, Кили поднялся и побрёл в ванну. Думая о событиях последних дней, он лениво растирал по телу гостиничный гель для душа с ароматом лимона. Было немного неуютно от мысли о подслушивающих устройствах, которые полицейский установил в его номере.

Упав на мягкий матрас, ирландец уставился в потолок. Шли уже вторые сутки без сна. Тело ломило от усталости, но спать не хотелось: было приятно просто так отдыхать в прохладном номере, посреди большой удобной постели. Вспомнилась недавняя перепалка с Чарли. Канадец специально хотел его задеть, как обычно. Поразмыслив немного о брошенных на ветер словах, Кили улыбнулся своим мыслям и сунул руку под одеяло.

Чарли уже видел третий сон, когда из включённых на полную громкость наушников, оставленных рядом на столике, раздались весьма недвусмысленные звуки. Полицейский щёлкнул ночником и сощурился, глядя на часы. Почти четыре утра. Отлично. Он нахмурился, не зная, то ли отключить звук, то ли пойти и навалять хорошенько засранцу по шее. Кили весьма громко и страстно стонал, мешая с томными вздохами имя своего любовника. Чарли даже почудилось, что он слышит влажный звук скользящей по головке плоти и движений руки на члене. Нет, это было уже слишком.

\- Паршивец мелкий, - пробурчал полицейский, свешивая ноги на пол. Отчего-то щеки пылали и в паху уж слишком сладко тянуло. – Блять, хер оторву и в жопу засуну, - выругался он.

Кили, видимо, был слишком увлечён, чтобы услышать тяжёлый топот приближающихся шагов, потому что, когда Чарли распахнул незапертую дверь в его комнату, он беззастенчиво дрочил, закрыв глаза, откинувшись на подушку и выстанывая что-то нечленораздельное. Полицейский застыл прямо напротив постели, в которой ирландец придавался рукоблудию со всем свойственным его темпераменту неистовством. Он дёрнулся было, услышав своё имя, но осознав, что парень его до сих пор не заметил и имя назвал в пылу своих утех, замер, чувствуя, как член среагировал на происходящее раньше, чем мозг.

\- Ты охуел?! – выпалил, наконец, Чарли.

Кили заорал и, казалось, подпрыгнул, но быстро пришёл в себя, снова откидываясь на подушку и продолжая надрачивать свой член.

\- Сам ты… охуел, - тяжело простонал он. – Чего припёрся? Подслушивать надоело? – парень бросил на него озорной взгляд из-под полуопущенных век.

Глаза Чарли поползли на лоб. Это было возмутительно!

\- Слышь ты, сейчас получишь, мало не покажется! – рассудительно начал он, понимая, как комично, должно быть, выглядит. – И харе свою елду наяривать, когда с тобой разговаривают!

Кили зашёлся смехом, но ласкать себя не прекратил.

\- В своём номере - что хочу, то и делаю! – вызывающе бросил ирландец, медленно оглаживая член под одеялом. – Так что давай, - отмахнулся он, - пиздуй к себе.

\- Сейчас я тебе покажу «пиздуй»! – Чарли сжимал кулаки, тяжело дыша. Вдруг его осенило. – И кто тебе право давал на меня дрочить? – добавил он ровным голосом, сузив глаза.

\- Ха, велика честь, на тебя, как же! – невозмутимо парировал парень, но слышно было, как голос его дрогнул.

\- А какого хера моё имя назвал? – не отступался полицейский.

\- Ничего я не называл! Тебе показалось! Извращенец, - Кили приподнял одеяло, глядя на свой опавший член. – Ну, всё, такую дрочку испортил!

\- Ну, ты ублюдок мелкий! – с этими словами Чарли кинулся на парня, который еле успел с визгом откатиться на другой край постели и свалиться на пол. – Поймаю – убью! – взревел полицейский пускаясь за ним.

Минут пять они носились по небольшому номеру, опрокидывая мебель, пока Чарли, наконец, не поймал истошно вопящего Кили за руку и не швырнул на изрядно смятую кровать, наваливаясь сверху и пресекая возможность побега. Они лежали молча, пытаясь отдышаться. На Чарли было только бельё и воздух наполнился лёгким запахом пота, мускуса и лимонного геля для душа. В тлеющих сумерках предметы в комнате стали приобретать очертания. Кили смотрел полицейскому в глаза, а потом опустил взгляд, приподнял голову и лизнул шею канадца. Останавливаясь у мочки уха, посасывая, он прошептал:

\- Хочешь меня, - и это был не вопрос.

Чарли подумалось, что он совсем сдурел - померещится же такое.

\- Ты совсем на всю голову звезданулся? Тебя в жопу ебут или в мозг? – растерянно посмотрел он на ирландца.

\- Я же вижу, что хочешь, - настойчиво повторил Кили, ухмыляясь, и бесстыдно повёл бёдрами, указывая на возбуждение канадца. – Или у тебя всегда стоит, когда со мной разговариваешь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.

\- Ничего у меня не стоит! – запротестовал Чарли.

\- О, если это не стоит, боюсь представить, что же, когда стоит, - поддел его Кили.

\- А, ну … - начал было канадец, но вдруг почувствовал чужой язык. Во рту. Кили целовал его. С языком, прикусывая нижнюю губу, закрыв глаза и постанывая так сладко, что Чарли не сразу понял, что происходит.

Отстранившись, Кили посмотрел на него с вызовом, обводя губы проколотым языком. Ох уж эти блядские губы. Чарли тяжело засопел. Приняв его молчание за согласие, Кили вновь потянулся вверх и поцеловал. Мгновение он ласкал губы языком и тихо постанывал – у Чарли оказались очень нежные и мягкие губы – а потом почувствовал ответное проникновение. Хватка на запястьях не ослабевала и ирландец легко повёл руками с немой просьбой об освобождении. Чарли замер, не разрывая поцелуя, а потом убрал руки, опираясь на локти. Кили обвил одной рукой шею полицейского, зарываясь пальцами в короткие мягкие волосы на затылке, а другую осторожно просунул между их телами, залезая под резинку трусов и касаясь чужого члена. Чарли часто задышал и подался навстречу этим умелым пальцам. «Ты проиграл», - усмехнулся про себя Кили.

Канадец потирался членом о его бедро, позволяя оглаживать себя. Кили попытался развести ноги, но было непросто маневрировать, будучи придавленным чужим немалым телом. Он упёрся ладонью Чарли в грудь, побуждая отстраниться, тот удивлённо посмотрел на него, приподнимаясь.

\- Дай, повернусь, - пояснил парень. – Можем, конечно, продолжать ёрзать друг по другу как парочка лесбиянок, но я рассчитывал на реальный секс, - он улыбнулся, устраиваясь на кровати. – Как меня хочешь?

\- Отсоси мне сначала, - Чарли сам не думал, что когда-нибудь такое скажет, но возбуждение красной вспышкой взорвалось где-то внутри и застлало разум.

\- А мне отсосёшь? – решил проверить ирландец моральные устои полицейского, рисуя в воображении весьма определённую позицию с говорящим номером.

\- Э… - тот поморщился.

\- Ползи наверх, - закатил глаза Кили, конечно, такой самец как Чарли может только доминировать. – Сам тогда справлюсь, - он закрыл глаза, чтобы не смущать любовника, и стал снова надрачивать себе.

Чарли расставил ноги, так что лицо ирландца оказалось у него между колен, и уже намеревался засадить ему в самую глотку, глядя на эти капризные полуоткрытые губы, но передумал. Он отстранился, снял бельё и вернулся в исходное положение, осторожно опускаясь к чужому рту. Кили почувствовал, что его губ коснулись и приглашающе открыл рот шире навстречу вторжению, только вместо влажной твёрдой плоти на язык легло что-то мягкое. «Ах ты, извращенец», - подумал Кили, принимаясь посасывать мошонку. Он открыл глаза, наблюдая, как Чарли оглаживает свой член, и положил руки ему на бёдра, сжимая пальцами липкую от выступившей испарины кожу. Ирландец так сладко мычал и постанывал, лаская его яйца, что полицейский не сразу заметил, как одна рука скользнула с бедра на зад, помассировав ягодицу, и угрожающе подбиралась…

\- Даже не думай! – Внезапно выпалил Чарли.

\- Какой же ты нудный, - вздохнул Кили, выпуская мошонку изо рта. – Вот попробовал бы хоть раз, а потом бы отказывался. А то… - его заставил замолчать член Чарли, настойчиво упиравшийся в уголок губ. Кили бросил на полицейского грязный взгляд и медленно забрал головку, обводя языком и дразня серёжкой. Чарли застонал, сделал пару толчков и вышел, садясь на постели.

Кили поднялся и сел напротив, глядя канадцу в глаза. Было уже совсем светло. Первые солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь занавески, можно было различить цвет глаз Чарли и нежные розовый румянец на его щеках.

\- Целоваться после хуя своего тоже не захочешь? – усмехнулся Кили.

Чарли нахмурился, а потом притянул парня к себе и властно поцеловал, пробуя себя, проводя языком по серёжке. Ирландец упёрся ладонями в постель, чтобы не свалиться назад, и позволил целовать себя. Чарли зарылся рукой в его длинные волосы. Кили казалось, что они целовались вечность и у него закружилась голова. Наконец, Чарли отстранился и лёг на спину.

\- Давай, - указал он на свой стояк. – Хочу увидеть, как ты скачешь на моём члене.

Кили засмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

\- Подожди, - он быстро спрыгнул с кровати и скрылся в ванне. Через пару минут он вернулся с тюбиком в руке. – Какой-то бальзам, наверно. Думаю, безвредно, - он щедро выдавил почти полтюбика себе в ладошку.

Затем Кили смазал член наблюдавшего за этим с любопытством Чарли и размазал остатки по пальцам, проникая в себя несколько раз. Сев на канадца верхом, Кили посмотрел на него убийственно развратным взглядом, приподнялся и медленно насадился на член. А дальше всё куда-то унеслось, стены и потолок завертелись перед глазами, а воздух стал одним длинным жарким стоном.

Чарли открыл глаза, глядя на Кили, который медленно снимался с его теперь уже мягкого члена. У парня ещё стоял и то ли на радостях от нахлынувшего оргазма, то или из мужской солидарности, Чарли протянул руку и стал ласкать его член. Кили постанывал совсем тихо, а потом замер и кончил, пачкая руку и живот канадца. Он повернулся спиной к любовнику и наклонился за упавшим на пол во время их постельной баталии одеялом. Из дырки сочилась белёсой струйкой сперма.

\- Э… - глаза Чарли расширились. – Из тебя… течёт, - заметил он.

\- Я знаю, - засмеялся Кили. – Так всегда, когда без резинок трахаешься.

И тут парень завёл руку за спину, глядя через плечо на канадца, и обвёл средним пальцем отверстие, немного погружая его внутрь. Потом он поднёс палец к губам и взял в рот, посасывая.

\- Бляяяяять, - прошептал Чарли, тараща на него глаза. – Откуда ты, блять, такой взялся, - он устало покачал головой.

Кили пожал плечами и повалился на постель рядом с мужчиной.  
\- Чарли, - услышал канадец уже сквозь сон. - А этот твой микрофон, он только тебе звук передаёт или в Торонто тоже?  
  
\- Бляяяяяять!


End file.
